Domestique
by The Owl's Pen
Summary: Collette had prepared herself for many big and little annoyances when she asked Alfredo to move in with her... what she had not prepared herself for was apartment life with a rat!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Disney and Brad Bird own Ratatouille, not I! If I owned it, there would be a sequel out by now, and _way _more dialogue from our favorite rodent.**

**Rated: T, because you-know-who likes to throw sharp objectsand sharp words (and we love her for it!)**

**Hello fellow Ratatouille lovers! Whether it's Remy, Collette, or the whole crazy little movie that you love, I hope I shall do a good job of representing everything that is so sweet and funny about Ratatouille *smiles* This is going to be a multi-chapter work, probably 10 or higher. I've been working on it for about 4 months now, and have gotten to the point where all the pieces are starting to come together, but I've read it so much that I've lost all objectivity!!! So of course I'd love it if you would all read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

*******

**_Domestique_**

"_Auuuugh!"_

At the sound of a shrill squeak at her feet, Collette screamed and jumped backwards onto the kitchen counter, dropping a heavy jar in the process. Glass flew everywhere with a magnificent crash. Collette threw her arms up to shield her face.

"_Collette!" _Alfredo came running into the kitchen.

Collette shrieked. _"Don't!"_

The lanky redhead skidded to a stop just short of the mess, pitched forward on the balls of his feet as if he was using the toe stops on his roller-skates. He stared at the goo and glass on the floor. Then he raised his worried, freckled face to look at her. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I – um…" Collette glanced under the table, where a furry little creature was staring sad-eyed at the wreckage of one of his favorite cooking ingredients.

She sighed.

Collette had known that asking Alfredo Linguini to come live with her would be a challenge. She had been aware that having her boyfriend – her klutzy, inhibited, kind-hearted boyfriend – share living space with her would probably be an exercise in complete exasperation. She had considered that even though he would be living in his _own _room in her apartment, that even though they were technically just roommates who happened to be sweethearts, people would talk. Collette had prepared herself for unbearably loud snoring from the next room, for having to wait her turn for the bathroom, for having to clean up after him the way she had in the restaurant kitchen his first week on the job, for probably having to run his laundry when he got forgetful (which he did, and didn't she know it?), for having to arrange her schedule and her furniture around Alfredo's needs. She had considered what a major pain living with the young man would be.

But what else was she supposed to do? In the wake of the closing of Gusteau's, most of Alfredo's assets had been frozen. His father's money was inaccessible for the time being. He still had the inheritance from his mother, of course, but it wasn't enough to pay the rent at the upscale apartment Alfredo had moved into upon taking ownership of the now out-of-business restaurant. Not nearly enough. Unable to stomach the thought of her beloved moving back into some run-down flat with no dignity whatsoever, Collette had prepared herself for all the big and little annoyances, and insisted that he move into her spare bedroom.

What she had not prepared herself for was apartment life with a rat.

Alfredo's eyes traveled from Collette's undignified perch on the counter, across the floor and the mess of the shattered jar, to the various moving-day boxes and kitchen implements helter-skelter around the kitchen, to the Little Chef huddled under the table, and back to Collette. He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed. "He startled me!"

Alfredo shook his head and reached under the table. "You ok Little Chef?" The rat slunk onto his open palm and nodded. Alfredo cupped his hands around the rat for security and turned back to Collette, a reproachful expression in his eyes. It exactly matched the look the rat was giving her.

"Don't look at me like that!" Collette pleaded. "It's bad enough when one of you gives me zee sad eyes, but two!" She groaned and bent down to the rat's eye level. "_Ami, Ami_, I am sorry. I did not know you were there. I am not used to having a – a…" She fished for the right words, something to make the rat feel less like… well, a rat. "A little creature underfoot in my apartment," she ended lamely. She grinned up at Alfredo. "Or a big one, for that matter."

The Little Chef perked up a bit at the joke and nodded at her, smiling.

_Apology accepted, _Collette realized. Relieved, she straightened up in time to catch a kiss on the lips from her boyfriend. She felt a swift jolt in her stomach and her eyes fluttered shut, but not before catching sight of the rat looking distinctly uncomfortable from his perch on Alfredo's hand. She opened her eyes and gently pushed the young man away, gesturing at the rat.

Alfredo laughed sheepishly. "We're all just going to have to get used to being roommates, _oui?"_

Collette nodded vigorously. _"Oui, Cherie__._ _Ami_," she added, catching the rat's eye. The Little Chef twitched his ears happily.

"But Little Chef," Alfredo chided, "She is right. I know you want to learn the layout of Collette's kitchen, but you shouldn't be in here while we're unpacking."

The creature's whiskers drooped.

"Don't take it like that," Collette soothed. "We are trying to make sure you are safe, no? Just give us some time to figure out a system."

"I'll help Collette in here, Little Chef. In the meantime, you have a decision to make: Where do you want _your _bedroom to be?"

The rat tipped his head back and looked up at Collette expectantly.

_Uh oh. _

Collette gulped as she realized she had made no provisions for the rat's privacy. It hadn't occurred to her that he would need any. She had been too busy thinking about _her _privacy.

_Selfish, _she scolded herself. "You may room wherever you like," she said boldly. "My home ees yours, _oui?"_

The Little Chef wasted no time. Jumping down from Alfredo's outstretched hand, he scampered across the living room rug to the window, clambered up the drapes and hopped on the broad window sill. He turned to the humans and smiled. _Right here, _he motioned.

Collette's brow puckered as she and Alfredo walked hand-in-hand to the window. "But … zat ees not very private…"

The rat grabbed one of the drapes and tugged at it until it slid across the rod, enclosing his little room. He poked his face out between the drapes and twitched his whiskers at them. _See?_

Collette and Alfredo laughed. _"Ami,_you have zee best room in zee house!" Collette touched the curtains thoughtfully. "We will get you something to tie them back with, no? Not so hard on you to do it that way, I think."

Alfredo and the rat were smiling at her.

_I have made them happy, _she realized. _Both of them._

_*******_

**Ahh, but shall they remain happy? *snickers* Right.**

** As you may have guessed, this Fic will span the gap between the closing of Gusteau's and the opening of La Ratatouille! A fun playground, I think.**

**So, now that you've had your dessert, time to eat your veggies *grins* Please review, and don't hesitate to be critical. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Disney and Brad Bird own Ratatouille, not I (weep!).**

**Rated: T**

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of Domestique! As promised, things are not going to remain hunky-dory for our food-loving friends... I hope everyone will enjoy it!**

**Now, I must ask a favor... I can see that I have had several people read Chapter 1, but no one has reviewed yet! I really depend on feedback to know whether or not I am writing something worth reading. If I promise to have Chapter 3 up by Wednesday, will you all at least give me a "yea" or a "nay?" Thank you, I definitely appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

*******

The humans were not happy.

Remy watched as Linguini and Collette lugged furniture around the apartment. Not that the young man had brought a whole lot with him. Despite the fancy digs he had rented for Remy and himself, Linguini hadn't spent a whole lot of time buying furniture. His sofa and bed would be going in the spare room, along with his television, books, and boxes of clothing. The kitchen items he had purchased for the Little Chef's use would, naturally, be going in the kitchen. The problem wasn't Linguini's smattering of worldly possessions. The problem was that Collette had inherited several pieces of massive, ancient furniture from her grandmother.

And these pieces were, of course, in the spare room.

Remy wanted to help. He really did. But there was no way, at just a few ounces, that he could help them wrangle the massive wardrobe they were currently struggling with. He stayed in the doorway of the bathroom and kept his tail out of the way.

Collette had her back up against the end of the wardrobe that was still in the spare room, trying to brace it enough for Linguini to swivel it around in the narrow hallway. So far it wasn't working. "Ees it moving?" she gasped.

Linguini grunted. "Not really!" He tugged at the dark, heavily carved and highly varnished doors, trying to get finger holds on the slick surface.

Remy shook his head, marveling that the two young people were actually still trying to get the armoire out of the room. Personally, he would have just left the thing alone. Linguini had said that he could live with it, since it was the last and biggest piece of furniture to be moved. But no, Collette insisted they move the thing into her room, since it was full of her winter clothing any way.

Linguini actually managed to get a good grip on it, and some leverage as a result. He gave a mighty heave and the gargantuan piece of furniture began to slide across the floor with a terrible screech. "Push to your left!" he yelped.

"It ees as left as it will go!" Collette protested, all the while trying to follow his instructions. The armoire began to tip.

Linguini panicked. "N-no! Wait! Not that-!"

_Wham!_

Remy shrieked and jumped backwards, hiding his face in his paws. There was pure silence for a moment, and then a clattering noise as the drawers fell out of the wardrobe. He heard Linguini's humble protest.

"I…um, I meant your other left."

Collette groaned. "_Merci,_ I am glad to know that."

Remy scooted into the hallway, taking in the sight of the two humans sprawled on the floor, one on each side of the wardrobe. He pattered up Linguini's back and sat on his friend's shoulder. The little rat patted at the messy red curls. _Are you ok?_

Linguini touched the Little Chef's paw. "I'm fine, thanks. Collette?"

"_Oui_, I am okay. That ees more than I can say for zee wardrobe," Colette sighed.

Remy cringed. The thing had definitely taken some damage.

As the humans got to their feet and began righting the now dented armoire, the little rat looked around for some way to help. Articles of clothing lay in heaps where they had fallen. Remy jumped from Linguini's shoulder to the floor and began sorting out the tangle of fabric. He hadn't realized Collette had such a thing for soft textures. All of her sweaters were thick and fuzzy, made of chunky yarns that any rat would be keen to use for a nest in winter. Remy had to restrain himself from jumping right into the middle of the pile and burrowing down for a nap. His pulled another sweater free, and then his paw encountered something thin and silky. Not a sweater. Puzzled, he tugged.

A dark purple slip unfurled. Remy caught his breath and shook it out so he could look more closely. The fabric slid through his paws, its rich hue changing from dark to light and back –

A hand snatched the slip away. "I'll take zat," Collette snapped. Remy jumped in surprise and stared at her. Her face was red, and she had that pretty purple thing all wadded up in a ball.

He held both paws out. _What's the matter? _

She didn't say anything, just stuffed the silk in one of the drawers. She cast a nervous glance at Linguini.

_What's she got to be nervous about? _Remy wondered._ It's just underwear…_

Whoops. He'd forgotten. Humans were funny about clothes. The closer it was to the skin, the less they wanted anyone else to see it. He glanced at Linguini, who had apparently missed the whole episode and was trying to stuff socks into one of the drawers. Collette's face wasn't so flushed any more, but she kept looking at Remy as if embarrassed. The little rat chirped softly and ducked his head. _Sorry. _

Collette nodded and shook out a sweater. "Oh," she grumbled. "Look at zis, will you! Zee moths have been happy…" She yanked open one of the drawers a little too hard. It immediately fell upon the floor. Remy squeaked and jumped out of the way.

"Okay," Linguini said decisively, "Time for all little rat chefs to go in the kitchen where it's safe, agreed?"

"Can't you make up your mind?" Remy huffed. He turned and scampered away, muttering to himself. "Stay out of the kitchen, go to the living room, no, go back to the kitchen, what next…"

He jumped up on the countertop. It was the first real opportunity Remy had had to look at Collette's kitchen for himself. He was impressed. It was obvious the _comi _had saved her money for the things that really mattered, like good solid butcher block, professional cookery, and a sizeable refrigerator. A pile of cookbooks was stacked in the corner of the countertop, including…

"Oh!"

Remy pounced on a copy of Gusteau's _Anyone Can Cook. _He sighed and flipped the pages open. How long had it been since he had lost his copy in the gutters of Paris? He had missed this book! No amount of imaginary conversation with Gusteau had been able to make up for the thrill the little rat felt when he had in his paws the writings of the master chef. Remy riffled through the pages slowly, remembering what joy it had been when he finally learned to read! To understand Gusteau was to understand who he, Remy, truly was.

A loud thud from the back of the apartment told Remy that the humans had managed to get the wardrobe settled in its new home. There were still other matters for them to attend to, he knew. Getting Linguini's bed and sofa into the spare room, for instance. They'd be hungry.

He shut the cookbook, closed his eyes and breathed deep.

Fresh pomegranates. It was the first thing he smelled in Collette's kitchen. What would go well with that? He scampered around collecting ingredients from the counters, the refrigerator, the pantry…

Within minutes the little rat had a saucepan sizzling on the stovetop, enjoying the subtle scents rising into the air. He threw himself into it, as always, skipping along the countertop, stirring and tasting, testing this instinctive new creation…

"What is zis?"

Remy jumped. Collette had appeared in the kitchen doorway, a look of puzzled concern on her face. The rat saluted her and smiled, gesturing to the cooking food.

She stared at him. "Oh. I was going to… well…never mind." Collette frowned. "Would you like me to finish that, _Ami?" _

He shook his head.

"It's just… well, zat ees my best saucepan, and…"

He put his paws on his hips. What, did she think he wouldn't take care of it?

Collette saw the look in his eye and changed tactics. "I do not think you should be in here yet,_ non?_ We have not worked out a system to keep you safe…"

Remy stared at her. Why did he get the feeling he was being shoved out of the kitchen?

Taking his lack of response as permission to step in, Collette reached for the sauce pan. Remy grabbed a spatula and waved it threateningly, glaring at her.

"_Petite Chef." _Collette glared right back. "Let us not forget whose kitchen this-"

"Hey, what smells so good?"

At the sight of Alfredo Linguini wandering into the kitchen, sniffing delightedly, Remy locked eyes with Collette. He gave the rats' equivalent of raising an eyebrow. _Need we continue this now?_

Collette stared at him. Then she shrugged and gave Linguini a smile. "Your chef is cooking dinner, _cheri."_

Remy nodded, satisfied.

_That's right. I am._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Disney and Brad Bird own Ratatouille, not I!**

**Rated: T**

**Welcome back! Thank you to FunkyPartyWeasel for reviewing (and having the most hilarious pen name I have ever heard of)! This next chapter was my favorite to write... you'll see what I mean *grins***

**Read and enjoy, and please review!**

*******

Collette gave up on sleeping in that first morning.

Alfredo's snores were like a freight train plowing through the walls of the apartment. It was probably the only forcible thing about him, Collette realized as she tossed away the pillows she had been crouching under to block the din. She'd asked for it now, hadn't she? Eventually she'd get used to the noise. For now, there was no reason not to make sure the boys had a good first morning.

_The boys. _Collette smirked as she realized she had put a rat in the same category as her _cheri._

Well, whether human or rodent, she was sure "the boys"would appreciate _crepes suzette _on the first morning in their new home. Yawning, Collette slipped out of her nightgown and into a bathrobe, grabbing a towel as she shuffled toward the bathroom. She slipped through the partly open door, remembering that it creaked horribly and not wanting to wake her new roommates. She wondered if the Little Chef had slept well. He had to be at least a little more accustomed to the noise than she was…

Collette pulled her robe off and frowned as an insistent _drip-drip-drip _reached her ears. Was the tub faucet seriously leaking _again? _Sighing over the thought of having to shell out yet more money for a plumber, Collette reached for the bath salts and stuck her foot in the tub.

Her bare toes touched something furry.

She screamed.

*******

_"Gaaah!" _

Remy yelped as a pedicured pink foot came down on his tail, waking him out of the semi-sleep state that was a habitual part of his early morning bath. A scream echoed through the apartment. He scrabbled frantically, trying to get out of the tub and finding it impossible to scale the porcelain sides, considering that he was sopping wet and his fur was slick with soap suds. He finally managed to grab the chain that anchored the drain plug to the faucet and scamper up it, only to find himself face-to-face with a hysterical Collette. Her eyes widened at the sight of a drenched rat squirming around in the bathtub and she shrieked again. So did Remy.

"_Auuugh!"_

"_Squeeeeak!"_

"_Auuugh!"_

"_Collette???"_

"_Auuugh!"_Collette grabbed at her towel and wrapped it around herself as the bathroom door flew open and Linguini bolted in.

Linguini, his rumpled hair looking even redder than usual in the early morning light, glanced back and forth between his soaked rat buddy and his_cheri_several times before finally stammering, "Um, uh, wha-what…?"

Remy snapped his tail at Collette and scolded with squeaks. _"She -"_

"_He -" _Collette shrieked.

"_Stepped _on me!"

"Was in zee bathtub!"

"In the middle of my _bath!" _Remy raged.

"Zee _bathtub, _Alfredo!"

"She snuck up on me!" Remy chattered. "Like a _cat! _Silent, no noise at all! Just _pounced _on me!" He pointed an accusing paw at the Parisian. "_Cat lady!"_

"I have heard of sewer rats, wall rats, gutter rats, but never a – a _bath rat!" _Collette wailed. "What was he _doing _in zere???"

Linguini gestured helplessly. "Taking a bath."

_"What?"_

The young man shrugged. "Well, he always takes one."

In spite of her less-than-decent attire, Collette had shed none of her ability to intimidate. She got right in Linguini's face.

"And you did not think it important to tell me zis, _non?"_

"Well, I – you, w – um…"

"You did not _think _that I might have objections to sharing _my _bathtub with a rodent! You did not _think _that telling me this ahead of time was important! You did not _think _that zee stink of wet fur might -"

Remy grabbed the drain plug and swung it against the tub with a reverberating clang. _"My fur does not stink!!!" _he bellowed. "Just you get over here Cat Lady, and I'll tell _you _who stinks!"

Collette whirled to glare at the wrathful Remy. "I do not know what you are saying, little rat, but it does not sound very nice!" She bent down to the rat's level. "_Well I have some very not nice words for you_!"

"Whoa!" Linguini grabbed at Collette's shoulder and managed to haul her back about a centimeter, at the same time holding up a hand to ward off Remy's angry squeaks. "Time out, time out! Let's - let's just cool off a minute, ok?"

He picked up a washcloth that had been folded on the edge of the bathtub and handed it to Remy, who accepted it huffily and began rubbing his fur. _"Stink of wet fur indeed…"_

Linguini turned to Collette to make an explanation, then stopped short as what she was wearing – or rather, _not _wearing – finally registered. His freckles disappeared as bright red flooded his face. "Uh –mh – uh…" He grabbed Collette's robe and held it out to her, avoiding her eyes.

Remy gave a snicker that actually sounded human.

Collette gave both the man and the rat her I-will-kill-you look. Linguini shrank back and gulped. Remy just grinned. Collette snatched the robe out of Linguini's hand and sat down in the vanity chair. "I am waiting, Alfredo," she said dangerously.

Remy folded his arms across his chest.

Linguini shot a nervous glance at the rat before beginning. "I forgot to tell you that the Little Chef takes a bath every morning, Collette. I- I guess I just kind of thought you'd assume…" His voice trailed off into uncertainty. "I'm really really sorry, ok?" When his lady didn't answer, just continued to stare at him balefully, he turned to Remy. "Little Chef, I'm sorry I forgot to tell Collette about your bath. I'm sure she didn't know you were in here - "

"Of _course _I didn't!"

"– and, uh I'm sorry if either of you were, y-y'know embarrassed or startled -"

"You _bet _I was!" Remy yelped.

"But, well …" Linguini stared at them both uneasily. "What can I say? We're roommates …" He gave a nervous laugh. "Y'know, getting used to living with each other and all that?"

Collette was apparently not ready to get used to _this. _She stood and jabbed a finger at Remy. _"I," _she snapped, "Bathe every morning at zis time, rat! Eef you want to use zee bath, make sure I do not catch you doing so!"

Remy slapped his tail against the porcelain tub and shouted up at her. "I've got a routine too y'know lady! I don't change my ways for _cats!"_

Collette may not have been able to understand Remy's language, but she knew defiance when she saw it. _"And make sure I don't find fur in zee tub either!"_

_"That does it!" _Remy made a flying leap out of the tub and landed at Collette's feet, squeaking furiously as she screamed and jumped on the vanity chair. Even Linguini backed up hastily.

_"Get zee rat out of here!" _Collette wailed.

Linguini snatched Remy up and skidded out the door, barely in time to keep Collette from slamming it shut on his behind. The young man and the rat stood listening outside the door as Collette ranted in French. Linguini sighed.

"Look, Little Chef, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding…"  
"Hmph." Remy turned his back on his friend's face and folded his arms.

"…but it _is _her apartment and she is a lady." Linguini tickled the rat's ear persuasively. "Could you maybe let her get first dibs on the bath? Please?"

Remy shoved the human's finger away, but not before catching sight of the anxiety on his face. The rat sighed and turned around. He pointed at Linguini. "For _you," _he said, nodding.

Then he narrowed his eyes, pointed at the closed bathroom door and growled. _"Not _her!"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Disney and Brad Bird own Ratatouille, not I!**

**Rated: T**

**All other Author's Notes at the end!**

*******

Alfredo heard a soft tapping sound.

The red-head looked up, puzzled. Colette had gone to work a few hours ago. The Little Chef had disappeared not long after. And he, Alfredo, was taking a few minutes to make sure his skates were clean, oiled, and in overall good working-condition.

The tapping sound came again. From the door, it sounded like.

"Colette?" he said softly.

There was a chirp, and then a shuffling sound.

"Little Chef?" Alfredo stood and hurried to the door, but before he could unlock it, there was a scrabbling noise. Suddenly the little gray rat popped under the door, shook himself, and smiled up at the human. Alfredo laughed, charmed. "Little Chef! What… was that you knocking?"

_Le Petit Chef _nodded, then pointed to the doorknob.

"Oh. You want me to open it?"

Another vigorous nod.

Puzzled, but supposing that his friend wanted to show him something, the red-head unlocked the door and swung it open. He poked his head out into the empty hallway. Looked left, looked right… Nothing. He frowned, closed the door, and turned back to the rat. "Little Chef, what-"

Two more rats now stood beside his friend.

Linguini blinked in astonishment at the Little Chef and his companions, whom he recognized as part of the crew who had manned Gusteau's on the night of Ego's big review. He looked back and forth from the door to the rats, pure confusion on his face.

"Uh, h-hi there," he said finally, not sure why he was so nervous.

Maybe it had something to do with the biggest of the three rats, a burly gray fellow with whiskers that looked like they'd been singed. The rat was staring at him intensely, as if measuring him up and not quite sure he made the grade. The other rat, a chubby roll of fur the color of chocolate, was also eyeing him, but more nervously. It edged behind the big rat, peeping quietly.

The Little Chef chirped at them both, then pattered over to Linguini. He crawled along his friend's pant leg until he reached the pocket and dove in. When he emerged, he was holding a photograph of Gusteau.

Linguini felt his heart thud strangely. He had, he realized, so much to thank Auguste Gusteau for. The man not only gave him life, he gave him _a life. _A name, an inheritance, a job, a sweetheart, a best friend. He had visited Gusteau's grave, with Colette holding his hand and the Little Chef in his pocket. It seemed like the only right thing to do. Linguini had to blink and clear his eyes when the rat waved the photo around for his attention.

The Little Chef was smoothing the picture lovingly. It had actually belonged to Colette, who cherished Gusteau's memory. But now she let Linguini carry it, knowing his heart was still trying to wrap itself around the concept of having had a father. The soft glow in the rat's eyes made Alfredo wonder if maybe he should share it with the little creature. _Le Petit Chef _pointed at the picture of Gusteau. Then he pointed at Linguini. Alfredo nodded but didn't say anything. It was too much to get out, to say the words, _That's my dad._

The rat put the photo back in Linguini's pocket reverently. Patting gently at the cloth, he scampered to the floor and ran to the two rats. He pointed at himself and then the big rat. Then he pointed at the pocket where the picture rested. Alfredo's brow furrowed.

"Umm, y-you want a picture of you two?"

The Little Chef made a noise that the human had learned was laughter. The big rat looked at Alfredo curiously. It was funny, Linguini thought, how much like the Little Chef this big rat looked. Sure, he was several times his size, obviously older, grayer, and way more muscular. But the slope of the nose, the color of the eyes, the rapid pace of expression on the face, were similar. The little rat gestured at the bigger rodent again. He pointed at Linguini's pocket, the photo of Gusteau, his…

"Dad!" Linguini blurted out. "That's your dad?"

The rat nearly back-flipped with delight. He clapped his paws and hugged the bigger rat, nodding vigorously. Then the Little Chef grabbed the brown rat by its paw and pulled it out into the open. He pointed between his dad and the brown rat.

Alfredo took in the chubby rat's submissive attitude, the fact that it was bigger than the Little Chef but smaller than his dad, and the creature's protruding, firm belly. He made an educated guess.

"Your … mom?"

The brown rat sat bolt upright and shrieked, paws on its hips.

_Whoops. Guess not._

The Little Chef and his dad were literally rolling on the floor laughing as the little thing showered Linguini with indignant chattering and Alfredo stammered apologies. Disgusted, it finally turned its back on the human, arms crossed. Grinning and out of breath, the Little Chef sat up and patted the brown rat's back consolingly. He winked at Alfredo and pointed at the plate of grapes sitting on the table. The young man got the message. He set the plate on the floor in front of the offended rat, offering a contrite expression and an apology as he knelt.

"I, uh … I'm not a very good guesser. I'm really sorry, ok?"

The rat glared at him but accepted the grapes. Halfway through the first bite, the haughty expression was replaced with one of pure bliss. The rat started gobbling down grapes voraciously. The Little Chef and his dad exchanged a grin. The small rat waved at Alfredo again for his attention. He motioned from his father to himself repeatedly.

"That's your dad…"

The little rat nodded. Once again he pointed from his dad to the brown rat, who was now the picture of contentment with his grapes. Alfredo recognized that expression. It was like the one the Little Chef wore when he was particularly enthralled by a flavor or scent. They must be family, the human thought, they looked sort-of related. So if they looked a little alike, but not completely, then maybe…

Alfredo steeled himself for another tongue-lashing in case he guessed wrong. "Is that … your brother?"

The Little Chef gave an affirmative chirp and grinned, patting his brother between the ears approvingly.

"So..." Alfredo smiled, relieved. "This is your family."

The little rat nodded and hugged the other two tight.

"Just the three of you?"

The big rat shook his head. He put a paw on each of his sons' heads and pulled them close. Then he spread his paws wide. He stared intently at Alfredo.

Linguini thought of the rats who had helped out in the kitchen. "The three of you are father and sons," he said slowly. "But the others are…cousins? Relatives?"

The little rat's dad was nodding vigorously, smiling now. He turned and chirped a comment to the Little Chef, who nodded back.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you…uh, L-little Chef's Dad … and Brother…" His voice trailed off as he looked at the father and sons and realized that, by human standards at least, someone was missing. "Little Chef?"

The little rodent looked up at him questioningly.

"Um…" he swallowed, knowing he was about to ask an awkward question. "W-what about your mom?"

All three rats got very still. The brothers looked to their dad. The big rat seemed to heave a sigh. He spread his arms in one direction and then another, as if searching for someone. He shook his head.

"You don't know what happened to her?" Alfredo asked softly.

The Little Chef's Dad nodded and pointed to his sons, then brought his paws down close to the ground. Alfredo was struck by how easily both species equated that gesture with babyhood.

"They were both little when she went missing?"

The big rat nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Alfredo said, his voice getting a little choked. "I know how it feels … to have a parent you never got to meet."

*******

"Son?"

Remy looked back at his dad.

The patriarch felt his face crease with worry. "Where is _his _mother?"

"She died," Remy said softly.

"So he's alone?" Django's eyes were wide. "He's got no clan, no family, no one to take care of him?"

Remy nodded. Then he thought about it. "Well, except for Colette, I mean. And me."

Django looked up at his son's friend, who seemed to be somewhere else… lost in thought, lost in memories… Just plain lost.

The rat shook his head from side to side slowly. "It's not right," he said firmly. "A young one being without parents."

He trundled up to the boy, this child in a man's body, and paused for a moment, trying to recall the proper gesture, how humans did it. He stretched out his paw to the boy.

"If you ever need anything," he said, looking hard into the young one's wide hazel eyes, "You come to me, understand?"

*******

Remy had never really seen his dad this way before.

He had always seen Django's love for the rats in acts that grabbed your attention, like volunteering the clan for kitchen duty, or crying out for Remy to _reach for it! _when the tribe evacuated and Remy was left behind, or the day the baby rat had been stung by a bee and Django had sat by him for days, never stirring until little Remy's suffering was over.

He had never seen his dad just sit like this, eyes wide and soft, while a human cried.

*******

**Hello again!**

**First of all, huge thank you to Funkypartyweasel and PutMoneyInThyPurse for your reviews and private messages! They are what encouraged me to get this chapter rolling.**

**This is actually the only chapter that will be from Alfredo's perspective. There's a very small tie-in later that made this a necessary chapter... and once I got started on it I found myself enjoying it! It was originally much longer and had a lot of backstory on Linguini's mom and how he got to where he is today... I might turn that into a one-shot at some point. I really lov Django and hope to do more to develop his character.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it *smiles* Reviews, as always, are much appreciated!**


End file.
